Overboard
by Fastpitch Devil
Summary: This is a sort of A.U thinger I worked out, Harry and a few others are at Hogwarts early, before their first year, the Grangers come to tour the school, well are they in for a few suprises.


**This is a rather odd idea I got while just vegging out aftter softball pratice the other day, I worked out most of the details, so I have a rough idea of what I am doing, but suggestions are always wanted. Well this is your standard disclamer, if I owned Harry Potter, why would I be writing fan fiction? Well simply put I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to it in any way, shape or form.**

* * *

"I think we have the right place, don't we honey?" Mr. Granger said to his wife.

"Yes and I don't care if we have to stand out here all day, I want that tour we were promised by that man what was it Bumbledoor or something." Mrs. Granger knocked again on the massive wooden doors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "I want to see where our daughter will be living for the next seven years of her life before sending her here."

The Grangers, a muggle family had taken the letter in stride, even though it announced their baby girl wasn't as normal as they thought. They had taken the Hogwarts express as they were told, even though a kind Witch who was passing by them noticed how stumped they looked asked them if she could be of assistance. She was an employee of the station, but secretly pointed Muggleborns and other unknowing folk towards their destination, platform 9 and ¾. She was shocked to see where they were going, but helped them find the train anyways. They then walked to Hogwarts from Hogsmede after getting off the magical train.

The door was opened by a young boy, probably around 10 nearing 11 same as Hermione, their daughter. He looked annoyed, "What?"

The Grangers were taken back by the boy's apparent gruffness.

"I don't have all day, is there something you need or are you just trying to get a tan, If so tell me."

"We are here for a tour of the castle." Mr. Granger said after he recovered slightly.

"Well, if you'd have bothered to owl Professor Dumbledore, you'd have known he was away on Ministry business and won't be back until later."

The Grangers looked at each other, "How would we owl someone?"

"You don't happen to be the Grangers?" The blond pre teen in the door asked.

Both of them nodded.

"Oh shit, I am sooooo dead." The boy muttered. "Well, I'm sorry about that misunderstanding, my name is Draco and I guess I'll be your tour-giver today." Draco's rudeness suddenly vanished and was replaced with false cheer and a forced smile.

Draco opened the door and motioned for the Grangers to enter.

"Sorry if we got off on the wrong hand, would you like anything to drink, it's a long walk from Hogsmede."

"Uh, no thank you….Draco." Mrs. Granger said warily.

"Well I guess we could start the tour now if you want; any questions yet?"

"I thought students went home for the summer holiday?" Mrs. Granger said, wondering why the boy was even here.

"I'm staying with my Godfather Professor Snape, who is the Potions Master at Hogwarts. There are a few of us staying here, lets see…." Draco held up a hand and began ticking off names using his fingers.

"Me, Harry Potter whose home status is…..questionable, Selina Mitchel, whose aunt is Professor McGonagall, the Transfiguration teacher, Mandy Brocklehurst, who's parents were having some uh technical problems about her being a witch, and Luna Lovegood, whose father is away doing research, she won't be starting school here for another year I believe. That's about it I think."

"Wow that's quite a handful." Mr. Granger said as they started walking through the great hall. "Wow would you look at that ceiling, it's just like the sky, I mean I saw the pamphlet, but I never imagined I'd ever see it."

Draco smirked slightly, then quickly covered it up, "Yes it is quite interesting to look at isn't it. Well on to the next areas, the dungeons."

2 hours later they had covered most of the important parts of the castle, "That's about it, feel free to wait for the Headmaster to discuss academic classes and such, I can't help you there, it's my first year as well." Draco let the couple back to the great hall where, 10 minutes later Dumbledore returned, looking worn and slightly irritated.

"Draco and….Mrs. and Mr. Granger I presume, sorry about my tardiness but some matters needed my attention at the Ministry of Magic, I wasn't expecting you, am I safe to assume Draco has given you a tour of the castle."

"Yes he did, it was very…..insightful." Mrs. Granger looked at the distinguished man in front of her, long white beard, pale blue eyes, half moon spectacles, and the oddest outfit she had ever seen. It was fluorescent orange robes with purple trim. She had to try her best not to break out laughing at the old man's color fetish.

"So Mr. Dumbledore, we were hoping to have a word about the lessons and such that are planned, we'd like to know what our daughter is getting into." Mr. Granger jumped in.

"Yes, Yes, why don't I show you the rough sketch of the lessons in my office, and none of this Mr. Dumbledore stuff, Albus is just fine." Draco fought the urge to roll his eyes, this old man never got tired of his games did he.

"We were also hoping to meet some of the other children that are staying here, just to see what kind of things Hermione might need to know so she will fit in. She tends to……shy away from people if you know what I mean. Our Mione, always better with books than people." Mrs. Granger said following Dumbledore to his office.

"Why don't you stay for dinner, then you can meet the other children here, get a feel for the school and such, and we could give you a demonstration of some of the basic skills Hermione will be learning this year." Dumbledore was piling the charm on thick in Draco's opinion, he grinned evilly, just wait till Potter got there, it should be a VERY interesting experience to sat the least.


End file.
